prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 11, 2009 Superstars results
The June 11, 2009 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it took place on June 11, 2009 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Summary This week on "WWE Superstars" on WGN America, four of the hottest Divas and four of the toughest Superstars found themselves doing battle. With the new, nine-time Intercontinental Champion Chris Jericho taking on The Shaman of Sexy John Morrison, Evan "Air" Bourne facing off against Zack Ryder and Brie & Nikki Bella in Diva tag team action against Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes, it was certainly a night of hard-hitting action. Sexy, smart and powerful defines WWE's Divas, and these four women are no exception. The Bella Twins put on an impressive display of tag team work as the ladies controlled Rosa Mendes in the ring. However, as soon as the dominant Beth Phoenix got the tag, things suddenly took a turn for the worse. The Glamazon used her awesome power to hold the twins at bay, but it was the guts of Nikki that put the beautiful twins back on track. Nikki hit the former Women's Champion with a facebuster, seemingly having Phoenix under wraps. As the Divas know, one can never count Beth Phoenix out. A skirmish outside the ring between Brie and Phoenix's assistant-turned-protégé Rosa gave The Glamazon just the opening she needed, catching Nikki off-guard with a devastating Glam Slam and getting the three-count. In a match between two of ECW's youngest and brightest Superstars, there was no telling what might happen Thursday night. Quickly after the match got underway, Zack Ryder smartly attempted to ground Evan Bourne and focus on the ribs that were injured at the hands of Mark Henry on ECW this week. Though, as many of his friends and foes alike could tell you, "Air" Bourne isn't going to stay down for long and brought out all the stops to floor Ryder. After regaining control and giving a few "woo woo woo's" to our fans, the obnoxious Long Islander seemed to have Bourne right where he wanted him, planning a high-impact maneuver off the top rope, but that decision proved to be his downfall. Feeling at home on top of the turnbuckle, Bourne sent Ryder falling hard on his back and followed up with a death-defying Shooting Star Press and the pin. Victorious just days after a vicious beating at the hands of Mark Henry, "Air" Bourne certainly sent a message to The World's Strongest Man that he won't go down without a fight. Just days after unmasking Rey Mysterio and beginning an unfathomable ninth Intercontinental Championship reign at Extreme Rules, Chris Jericho returned to Thursday nights to once again prove why "WWE Superstars" is "his show." Thankfully, The Friday Night Delight John Morrison came one night early to save the WWE Universe from having to sit through another one of Jericho's long-winded tirades. It seemed as though The Shaman of Sexy had the abrasive Superstar's number as well, with Morrison countering all the Codebreakers, Lionsaults & Walls of Jericho the Intercontinental Champion could throw at him. In the end, however, it was a simple miscalculation and a handful of tights that gave the first-ever Undisputed Champion the victory, sneaking away with a win against Morrison. Although he lost this time, The Shaman of Sexy proved once again why he is one of the fastest-rising Superstars on SmackDown and throughout the entire WWE. Results ; ; *Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes defeated The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) (3:26) *Evan Bourne defeated Zack Ryder (11:55) *Chris Jericho defeated John Morrison (12:53) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Superstars 6-11-09 1.jpg Superstars 6-11-09 2.jpg Superstars 6-11-09 3.jpg Superstars 6-11-09 4.jpg Superstars 6-11-09 5.jpg Superstars 6-11-09 6.jpg Superstars 6-11-09 7.jpg Superstars 6-11-09 8.jpg Superstars 6-11-09 9.jpg Superstars 6-11-09 10.jpg 6.11.09 WWE Superstars.1.jpg 6.11.09 WWE Superstars.2.jpg 6.11.09 WWE Superstars.3.jpg 6.11.09 WWE Superstars.4.jpg 6.11.09 WWE Superstars.5.jpg 6.11.09 WWE Superstars.6.jpg External links * #9 results Category:2009 television events